


BTVS:  A Slayer through time.

by LauratheChef84



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84
Summary: Set in season 4 and onward through 5,6,7 and 8.  Willow from season 8 sends Buffy through a portal back in time to give her and Buffy a real chance to be together and to hopefully avoid having 'Twilight' destroying the world and the time line itself..Basically how i would have had seasons 4-8 go in my belief that Buffy and Willow were always meant to be together. Everything up to where this story begins has gone as canon on the show.





	

** Chapter 1: Time it’s  a funny thing; **

**‘** _Jump through the portal she said, it would be easy she said._ _Typical Willow logic. I love her to death but sometimes I don’t think she realises just how difficult going through a time portal would be for someone who is not a witch. She  did say though that me being the one to go through was essential, as it was the only way that Giles would believe it._

_That there were so many of our friends that we needed to save. It took Willow and I far too many years to come to the realisation that we were in love with each other. It took me being woken by one of the many slayers to know that it should have been Willow that woke me. Then maybe I wouldn’t have to compete for her affections with Kennedy, some she demon and the spirit of Tara._

_Tara was a wonderful friend, but being with us got her killed by stray bullet no less. She is someone I need to save; Anya is another for Xander’s sake. Save mum from the brain tumour early if I can.  That is the one variable we weren’t sure we could prevent. Even stop glory before I would have to sacrifice myself. Which means Giles or Spike will need to kill Ben, Glory’s human host. Okay here is my stop.’_ Thought Buffy  as she stepped out of the time portal.

And into the wardrobe of the dorm room that Buffy and Willow share. Buffy then walked out of the wardrobe and right into herself. Their heads smacking together with the impact. “Ouch, watch where you’re walking!” said the younger Buffy.

“Hey, what are you doing back so early for?” replied the older Buffy.

“Who are you and why do you look like me?” demanded younger Buffy.

“I am you from the future about four almost five years into the future. I have come back in time to change a few things, make things right. Otherwise our future looks very bleak indeed. If I don’t change what I need to change we will struggle to hold onto any kind of love, let alone to finally be with Willow like we have always wanted since we first met her.”  Explained future Buffy.

“What do you mean be with Willow finally, what about Riely?” questioned present Buffy.

“Be serious here, do you really want to be with Riely? Besides he is a part of the commandos, sure he is a good demon fighter but he isn’t really all that comfortable being with a woman who is not only stronger than him but doesn’t need him to take care of her, or protect her. He can be a great friend, but nothing more. It will only lead to our heartbreak. Best to get him on our side by opening his eyes to what the initiative is really up to.

We also need to defeat the Frankenstein project created by them.  That will need a powerful spell with Giles, Xander and Willow.  Also Willow’s friend Tara, needs to be a part of the scoobies, but not as Willow’s  girlfriend otherwise we will never get our chance for being with Willow.  So you should romance Willow as soon as you can.  Mum should go see a cancer specialist try and get to the brain tumour early and hope there is no complications in the recovery this time. So Adam we take down with a spell that allows us to destroy his power source.

After him the next big bad is an evil goddess. The only way to defeat her is to beat her with a troll hammer until she reverts back to her fragile human host who goes by the name of Ben. Then have Giles kill him. We just have to make sure to do that before Glory gets the chance to take Dawn and cut her wrists to open the tear in our realm.

That way neither Dawn nor we will need to sacrifice ourselves to close the tear again. By the way Dawn is the human form of the key that opens hell dimensions.  Some monks chanted her into our sister. So let’s get started, you go take care of Willow she needs us if my timing is right?” said future Buffy taking a seat down on the bed on present Buffy’s side of the room.

 “Yes, she is still getting over Oz cheating on her and then just up and leaving. She should be getting back from Wicca group soon. What are you going to do?” said present Buffy.

“I am going to talk to Riely and tell him that I don’t think it will work out between us and that we should just be friends, working side by side as demon fighters.” Explained Future Buffy.

“That  is all well and good but he doesn’t know about  me being the slayer yet.” Responded present Buffy.

“Oh shit that’s right the ‘Gentelmen’ haven’t come yet. Riely doesn’t find out until that night and he and I kissed for the first time. Also on a side note Willow and Tara do their first spell together that night which in my opinion started the sparks flying in their romantic relationship.

Which means you will need to seduce Willow before that night. Since I will be getting Riely out of the romantic picture for us, Willow can’t use that excuse not to give in to her buried feelings for you. I really wish my Willow gave me some pointers for this time in our lives. I was really clueless to what was fully going on with my friends when I started college.

But of course my Willow and I had only gotten to spend a single night together before I had to go through the portal. It was one night of pure heaven, which makes me curious if the monks made Dawn out of more than just me, like maybe our night together was magical enough that they used our time together to create Dawn the way she is.

Would explain her soft spot for Dawn, she wouldn’t have been able to resist loving her and doting on her. And my overbearing need to protect Dawn, and her ability to annoy me so.” Continued future Buffy ending in a fit of laughter when the irony of it all caught up to her.

‘ _Of course those monks would use that one and only beautiful night with Willow to create the human form of the key out of.  Typical of the powers that be. Make my life so damn difficult that as soon as I realise that she is the one for me, that she is my soul mate they take advantage of it._

_Why must the life of a slayer be so hard? We lose so many of our loved ones in one way or another. A slayers life is short by definition, destined to die by the hands of either of the vampires or the demons. Mind you a dark Willow is a sexy Willow even with all the dark veins, eyes as dark an onyx pools her hair black and all. Yeah that was super-hot, but I didn’t enjoy having to fight her. To hurt her even just a little bit, hurt me as well._

_Hopefully with Tara not being with Willow romantically might just save her from being killed by Warren’s gun. Willow needs to become powerful with the magic, but not let it consume her like it did while she dated Tara. Because as great as Tara is, she isn’t strong enough to help Willow with controlling her magic. Maybe by being with me, I can help her become strong with her magic, and not go bad because of it._

_No idea if it will work but worth a try. Oh fuck past me is looking at me like I am crazy or something. Better focus and go break up with Riely.’_ Thought future Buffy, getting up of the bed and walking out the dorm room door.  Then continuing on in the direction of Riely’s frat house.

Meanwhile present Buffy moved around the room to set it up in the most romantic way she could think of. Even going as far as to change into the outfit she knows Willow likes the look of her. Now that her future self has cued her in to the fact that Willow is just as into her as Buffy was with Willow. All the little clues and subtle glances she had caught the red head doing when she thought the slayer wasn’t watching or paying attention.

Little does the witch realise that Buffy has always noticed everything about Willow when the slayer wasn’t so wrapped up in her own issues or dramas. Just as Buffy had finished placing candles in strategic locations around  the room with some nice music on softly in the  background.  Willow enters the room placing her bag on the desk on her side of the room.

She wasn’t really paying attention to her surroundings until she noticed that Buffy was currently spread out across her bed. The fact that Buffy was wearing the outfit she found the sexiest on her blonde best friend; didn’t go unnoticed by the red headed witch. “Hey Will, why don’t you come on over here and rest for a while hmm?

 

We can relax together for a bit, maybe watch some ridiculous chick flicks, and devour a whole pizza together with all your favourite toppings sound good?” enticed Buffy, patting the space beside her on the bed.

 

“That sounds like one of the best ideas you’ve ever had. Hang on, aren’t you supposed to patrol tonight?” answered Willow as she made her way over to the space next to Buffy on her bed. She snuggled in close to Buffy’s front as the blonde spooned her from behind. Willow kicked her shoes off as Buffy wrapped her arms around her favourite red head.

“How was your Wicca group?” asked Buffy.

“It  was disappointing, they are all for women power, Gaia, moon cycle power and bake sales. Doesn’t seem to be a true Wiccan in the group. You would think being this is the hell-mouth and  all there would be more witches  on campus.” Exclaimed an exasperated Willow.

“Well you will just have to teach them what being a witch is all about…say how about we order that pizza and put on our favourite movies hmm?  We can just eat and relax and enjoy each other’s company. Something I know we haven’t had the chance to do as of late. With the commando’s, demons and general vampage going on around the campus.” Inquired Buffy.

“Maybe later, I just want to snuggle for now if that’s alright with you?” asked Willow.

“Sure thing Will, whatever you want to do tonight is what we will do.” Replied a more than  content Buffy.

Meanwhile future Buffy was currently walking into the fraternity house, heading straight to Riely’s room. She knocked on  his door and waited for him to answer.

“Buffy? What are you doing here? Thought you had other plans tonight?” asked Riely  gesturing for Buffy to enter his room, once she entered she sat on the bed while he stood around awkwardly. Picking up the small toy basketball for something to do with his hands.

“I did have plans yes, but I had to come here first before I went to do those plans. Okay, so I don’t think this is going to  work out between us.” Blurted out Buffy, no longer being able to deal with the tension in the room.

“Right, wait what? Why can’t things work between us? I thought things were going well?” questioned Riely, confusion clear in his voice and body language.

“That’s just it though, things are going to well, I know  that sounds stupid; but I just don’t feel it.  This thing between us, it isn’t the same for me as it is for you. I  am  still getting over my first boyfriend and it would be disrespectful of  me to continue to treat you like the rebound guy. When I know you would be the once in a lifetime guy, but your just not that guy for me. And I hope you and I could become friends. I understand that you might not be ready for that right now….maybe someday yeah?” explained Buffy.

She looked over to where Riely was standing still as the vast emotions he was feeling in that moment after hearing what Buffy had to say. The emotion that was seemingly winning was anger, and Buffy could see it written clearly on his face.

Finally after several awkward minutes Riely spoke “GET OUT!” he barely got it  out but that was the only thing he could manage without hurting her. The intense need to hit something or someone was far too strong from him to exchange anything more then that. Instead he opened his bedroom door using a hand movement to signal that it was time for her to leave.

Buffy  left as swiftly as  she could giving him a saddened look as she brushed past his bulky frame. As she fast walked down the corridor she  was almost stopped by Forrest, but  she sped up fast enough to evade his advancing arm. She  was feeling very conflicted. She wished she could be where her younger self was in her mind no doubt snuggled up close, perhaps even making love to Willow once more.

The mere thought of  that  moment happening had her walking around the now darkening campus  in a daze. Her feet taking her in her usual patrol route, and it  was while in that daze she failed  to notice the commando guys creeping up behind her. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the rough outline of Forrest’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: So here is a new story idea, I know I should be working on my other stories but my muse refused to let me work on them until I at least got the first chapter of this story out first…Please read and review to let me know if this is even remotely worth continuing.


End file.
